Because Of a Dare
by hillfaser
Summary: Chapter 8 up. This is the last chapter people. Its an AxelLioness story. Read and review. And this one is dedicated to 7752. Warning: You might die of fluff.
1. The first victim

A Date Because Of a Dare

**This is the modified version of my old story.**

**I dedicate this story to my friend 7752. **

**Hope you guys like it. **

**And this is an AxL story.**

Chapter-1

The first victim

The five teens were watching a romantic movie-the idea of none other than Hawk. After the movie gets over-

"Guys how about a game of truth or dare?", Lioness asked. "Sounds like fun, Dude", Shark joined. "Ok", the other three agreed.

"I'll go first", King said and spun the bottle. It stopped and pointed towards Hawk.

"So, Hawk truth or dare?", King asked. "Dare', Hawk replied.

"King my friend, make sure Hawk here pays for making us watch that movie", Axel offered.

"I wouldn't miss it "King agreed.

"Now Hawk all I want you to do is walk around the neighborhood with just your underwear" King told a now surprised Hawk.

'My what?" Hawk asked.

"Didn't you hear him-Your underwear", Lioness said as she broke into a fit of laughter.

"I can't do this anything other than this please", Hawk pleaded.

"No way", King said.

"Fine", Hawk accepted and walked into his room and came out with just his undies.

Everyone were laughing and Hawk was heading towards the door and was trying to hide his 'private areas' with his hands and when he reached the door he turned back to tell them something but was locked outside.

"Guys please open the door. I'll do anything", Hawk begged them.

"Just do the dare", King yelled through the window.

Just hen an old woman started hitting Hawk with her umbrella and the others heard her say something like insane and teenagers.

Hawk entered when Shark said", Dude that must have been painful"

"Ya thanks to King", Hawk said who seemed red fro embarrassment and anger.

**That's all for this chapter and I know this didn't have much of romance but the later chapters will. And don't forget to review folks.**


	2. This game is a torture

**Here goes the second chapter**

Chapter-2

This game's a torture

Hawk went in and changed back.

"Spin the bottle Hawk", Lioness reminded. Hawk did what she said and when it stopped spinning it pointed to Axel. "Truth or Dare Axel?" Hawk asked. "Umm... Dare", Axel said. "I dare you to take us on a vacation", Hawk said with a smirk. "Fine but we'll decide about it later", Axel replied.

Axel spun the bottle and now it was King's turn. "King truth or dare?" He asked his best friend. "Dare", he blurted. "I dare you to go on a diet", Axel told him. "That's simple. How many days? " King answered. "For a month", Axel said. "Make it two weeks", King debated. "Three weeks", Axel argued back. "Agreed", King said. "Hey King isn't three weeks equal to one month", Lioness said in a matter-of-fact tone. King felt a vein pop out of his head. The other four were busy laughing.

"Fine now it's my turn", King said.

King's thoughts

Axel's in a good mood today. It would be my pleasure to spoil it. He may be my friend but I'm sure this isn't gonna hurt.

End of thoughts.

King spun the bottle and it was Lioness's turn. "Lioness truth or Dare", King asked the only girl of their team.

"Seeing how you guys suffer, I prefer truth", Lioness told King.

"Tell us what you think of us", King said. "What do you mean by that?" Lioness asked flushing lightly. "Just tell what you think about us", King said. "Umm… I think", she cleared her throat and continued "that Shark is laid-back, likes surfing, and not to mention he is a good friend". She stopped to breath and continued "Hawk as we all know has a big ego and flirts whenever he gets a chance and is airborne. King, you are always there as a friend, strong and you are pretty good with your computer. Axel, you are a natural born leader, really strong with Jolan and you've saved me many times. There happy now?" she said "My turn now" she said before anyone could interrupt.

Lioness spun and now it was Shark's turn.

"Truth or Dare", Lioness asked the blonde surfer. "Dare", he replied. "Ok I want you to dress in a tank top and a skirt until the game finishes", the brunette said giggling. "But I don't have one dude", he said but Lioness cut him off by telling him that she had them. "I'll be right back", she said and returned with a black tank top and a brown skirt in her hand. "Here", she said and handed them to Shark who was thinking of an excuse. "I can't do that", Shark said smiling nervously "And why not", a certain red head asked. "Because… err…. It won't fit", Shark excused. "It will because it's not mine and that's because it's too large for me", Lioness snapped at him. "O-Okay" with that he left the others who were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

When Shark came back he was wearing the tank top which looked like a vest and the skirt was way too short for him and ended about a few inches from his abdomen.

The four teens started laughing.

"Shark ha-ha that dress ha-ha is lo- ha-ha looking good ha ha on ha-ha you", Lioness commented. "Ya Shark that ha-ha dress is better on you than a girl", Axel joked. The other two were also commenting on him but they were unable to hear it with all the commotion. Lioness was the first one to see how red Shark was. "Ok guys that is enough", she said to the others.

"Ok Shark your turn", King said.

Shark's thoughts

This is soo humiliating. I'll have to make her pay. Not that she is not my friend but look at me.

End of thoughts

"Err... King can you come here for a second dude?", Shark asked in which was not more than a whisper. "What is it", King asked him. Shark whispered something in his ears and got one from King as a reply. "Well that's just perfect Dude", Shark shouted. "Shark what are you talking about?" King covered up. "I mean guys I'm…. my….. My stomach really hurts and I don't think I'm gonna continue", Shark moaned. "I think I'll spin it for him", King suggested. Lioness raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever", Axel said.

**Hope you guys like it. I'm not gonna update until I get at least five reviews.**

**Take care,**

**Musamelody.**


	3. Do you like anyone?

**Sorry for that. I just wanted more reviews about my work. Just to know if you guys think if this one's good or bad or worse or worst or better or best. I'm sure it's not best. Read and Review.**

**Chapter-3**

**Do you like anyone?**

King spun the bottle which stopped at Axel's direction.

"Truth or dare?" King asked. "Truth", Axel replied. "Do you like anyone? Be honest", King said.

Axel's thoughts

**Do I like anyone?**

_I think you do._

**Who the hell are you?**

_You._

**If I am me then how come you are me?**

_I am you and you are you and we are you._

**Shut up.**

_Do you like anyone? Lioness...? Magnus...?_

**I can't like Magnus. She's like my rival.**

_Then say it you like Lioness._

**She's my teammate.**

_You should have thought that before falling in love-_

**Hold it. What did you just say?**

_Just say it already._

**No way. You think I'm gonna listen to you?**

_Like you have to._

**What if I don't?**

"Hello, Earth to Axel. Can you hear me?" Lioness asked. "Ya. And the answer's no." Axel answered. "You thought for such a long time just to say "no"?" King asked. Axel laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Just spin it already", Lioness ordered. "Right", Axel said before spinning the bottle.

This time it stopped towards Hawk.

**That's all folks and this time I want 3 reviews for this chapter.**

**Ta-Ta,**

**Musamelody. **


	4. Hawk's dare

Before I continue, I would like to thank a few for their reviews.

Chapter-4

Lioness's Dare

"Truth or Dare", Axel asked the read head.

"Truth", Hawk replied to avoid another humiliating dare.

"If you were stranded on an island all alone that would you be with?" Axel asked.

"I would probably be with... Britney Spears", he replied.

"Like she would be with you", Lioness joked.

"He asked who I would be with not the other way round", Hawk snapped.

"Can't you take a joke", Lioness muttered.

"Can't you be more annoying than this", he spatted.

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not, and if you say one more word you'll not be able to speak for the rest of your useless life" she said glaring at him.

Boy, if looks could kill, Hawk would have been dead by now.

Hawk stuck out his tongue at her.

He spun the bottle and it stopped at Lioness.

"_It's payback time_" he thought.

"Dare" Lioness said before he could ask. "I dare you to …. Date" he stopped and smirked evilly "Axel". Lioness's eyes widened and she blinked at him blushing slightly at the thought of the dare.

Sorry for the short chapters but because of some personal problems I couldn't update. Anyway, read and review. Honest comments are welcome.


	5. The date

Chapter-5

The date

**Before starting the story, I would like to thank you all for your reviews. Enjoy the story.**

Lioness looked at herself in the mirror.

_I do look good but I just don't think this is gonna be a very good thing to do. OK just stay calm and collected. _

She was wearing a green spaghetti top dress which came right above her knee. Her hair was sleek and shiny and was twisted up in an elegant knot at the back of her head. She also put on a little bit of make-up – glossy lip gloss and dark mascara to highlight her eyes.

She heard someone knock the door. She sighed and opened the door to find Axel in a tux and his usually messy hair was even messier.

Axel's jaws dropped when he saw her and couldn't help but notice her fine legs and her kicking curves and her cleavage was partly visibly thanks to her dress. _No bad thoughts. She is your team mate. _

"You look beautiful tonight" he blurted out.

"You look good too" she said blushing.

_Where did that come from_, they both wondered.

"Here" he handed her a bunch of red roses.

"Thanks, they-look-great", Lioness replied her cheeks turning as red as the roses.

Half an hour later they arrived at the restaurant that Hawk had reserved for them.

When they went in they noticed that it was a couples only restaurant. Half of the couples were either dancing or kissing.

When they were finally at their table-

"What would you like to eat, sir?" a waiter asked him.

"Just some water" he replied trying his best not to look at the others.

"And for your lady?" he asked turning his head to look at Lioness.

She blushed at the words and replied, "I'll have coke".

After a few seconds of silence, Lioness said, "You came all the way to this restaurant to have some water?" she asked him trying to make up a conversation.

"And you came all the way to order some coke" he joked back.

Lioness shrugged. After they drank whatever they had asked for, they ordered some real solid food.

Meanwhile-

"Lioness?"

"Ya?"

"Do-doyouwannadancewithme?" _Why the hell did I say that?_

"Sorry I didn't catch that"

"Do you wanna dance with m-me?" _Great going. Now I'm dead_.

"Sure"

_I can't believe it. She said yes_.

He gave her his hand and she took it. She placed her hands on his shoulders which snacked up to his neck. He placed his arms on her waist.

Axel's thoughts.

_Now how on earth am I gonna dance. Why did I ask her in the first place? _

Lioness's thoughts.

_I never had any idea that was gonna come. Damn song. Can't the guy hit any high notes? _

End of Lioness's thoughts.

"Axel, I didn't know you could dance"

"I didn't know that myself" he muttered.

She rested her head on his shoulders hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"Lioness, there's something I wanna tell you"

"What is it-?"

"Excuse me Sir and Ms. but your dinner is served" said the same waiter who had served them before.

They ate in silence.

"So what were you saying before?" Lioness said trying her best to make up a conversation.

"Nothing" he said quickly.

"Fine" she muttered.

"You wanna go to the movies' after this?" he asked.

"Okay" she said and they finished 'their' dinner in silence.

Is this chapter big enough for you guys?

Anyway review and tell me what you think about it and I'm currently working on another story-a pure fluff. It'll be out in about three days or so.


	6. teenage love movies

Chapter-6

Teenage love movies

"I'll go buy some popcorn while you buy the tickets" Lioness said. Axel nodded before she disappeared into the crowd.

"All of them romantic. She's All That? Typical. Jock falls for outspoken outcast. And at the same time trying to get rid of a crazy ex-girlfriend. Next movie."

"What's this movie? Get Over It. Please. Another popular gets dumped and ends up falling in love with the least likely person. Just this time it's his best friend's sister." _Lioness has four brothers._

"I don't care. It doesn't matter if she has a brother or not. Not like anything is happening there anyway. What other movies are here. Here's _another_ one. Can Hardly Wait. Please. Can hardly wait to gag. Some nerd in love with _again_ a popular. And only until the end of the movie (like always) do they finally get together. And the popular finds themselves. Typical. _I don't need to find myself. And I don't think that Lioness-._

"We aren't characters in a freaking movie. And I would NEVER write someone a letter telling them how I feel about them. Next. Wow, a blast from the past. Teen Witch. Another typical movie. Nerd in love with a popular, becomes popular, and can't tell if the popular would even like them if they weren't popular. Only difference is that the girl was a witch."

"Please, she doesn't look anything like Louise. And I'm DEFINETLY no Brad." _I must be thinking of her so much because I'm worried that this date might upset her. Yea that's it. _"Next movie. Here's a different one. Cruel Intentions. Well…not really different another bet made and popular ends up falling for the girl who the bet was made on. Disgusting that those two were brother and sister. Even though it was through marriage." _I could never make a bet about Lioness just to see-._

"Not just Lioness, it could be anyone. Lioness is just like any other girl. She's no one special. Next movie. Clueless. But just like all the rest. Popular finds themselves and realizes they love someone right under there nose. A boy next door thing. Gross that they were used to be step-brother and sister." _Lioness_ _is just like Kat. But I'm sure I'm not a tree hugger. So we don't even come close to-._

"I REALLY need to stop comparing her to these movies. Whatever it takes. Well that's an original one I guess. Confusing like crazy, but good. Nerd in love with popular, another popular in love with another nerd. So they make a plan to get the person that they both want. Other than it's a sappy teen romance I can't complain." _I wonder if Lioness would like this movie…I wonder what she likes at all. I don't know much about her but she reads me like a book. That's obvious. Maybe if I-._

"Get a hold of yourself Axel. You're talking about Lioness . So exactly _how_ are you supposed to get to know her? Next movie. Saving Silverman. Hmmm…pretty good movie I guess. Friends try to save a guy from evil girlfriend and hook him up with a better girl. I wonder if my friends would do that to me." _And even if they did who would the "better girl" be? Maybe-._

"Nope. No way. Not even going to think about it this time. Next. Boys and Girls. Just WAY too typical. Boy and girl can't stand each other when they were young and fall in love when they grow up? Kill me now." _Lioness__ and I don't like each other that way .So it isn't like we could fall-._

"Would someone please shoot me now? I'm taking this whole thing way too seriously. What else is in here? Finally the last one. 10 Things I Hate About You. Another typical. A deal is made and they end up falling in love." _Lioness __does have her good qualities about her. She is a good friend and she stands up for what she believes in. and I could see myself-._

"No I can't. She's not even my type at all. And I'm not hers either. God, why do they have all these movies that are about love?" _Whoa. Why do I always think of Lioness about all these teenage love movies? _

Axel stared at the posters before concluding -

"Crap. I think that I'm in love with Lioness."

Finally making some drastic decisions he bought two tickets for Saving Silverman he went back to Lioness.

Tell me how it was. At least five more reviews and I'll continue the story.


	7. Poker

Chapter-7

Poker

I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews

About half an hour after the movie started-

Axel dug his hands inside for popcorn and his hands' brushed Lioness's and they looked at each other and they both blushed. They both returned back to the screen.

After an hour after the started-

Axel was yawning and Lioness's eyelids were drooping. She then looked up to see him yawning and tapped him lightly on the arm. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Just what I wanted"

And they both went out into a deserted lobby. They went to the door. Just then an attendant stopped them and said, "You'll have to go after the movie is over".

"Why-"

"You can sit there" he interrupted "if you want that is" he added to a confused Axel. By "there" he meant a couch at one corner of the lobby.

They sat there for a few minutes. Axel then put his hands into his pockets and took out a few cards.

"I didn't know I had them" he muttered to no one "Poker?" he added to her.

"I don't have anything to bet with"

"If you win you get anything you want from me and if win I get anything I want from you" he said grinning.

"Deal" she said grinning back.

Axel dealt the cards .Lioness frowned every time she took a card. (Come on, you people. You don't want me to explain this damn game).

Axel won at last making Lioness sigh.

"You win then. Ask what you want" Lioness said punching his arm.

"Lioness" Axel said.

"No seriously. Ask what you want" Lioness said.

"No that's I want-You" he said and before she could say anything he cupped her face and kissed her fully on the lips.

And when he realized what he was doing quickly said "Sorry-I mean-I don't know what came upon me-"he stopped when he saw her giggle.

"What's so funny?" he said a little angry at her reaction.

"You should have seen the look on your face-"

"You mean you don't hate me for that?"

"Hate you? I … um … kind of…sort of…likeyou" she croaked blushing hard than she had ever blushed that day.

He took her face in his hands. "Sorry I didn't catch that" he said smirking.

"I well I like you" she said blushing even harder.

"I know that you like me. We're best friends remember?" he said more like teased.

"I meant like you know m-more than f-friends" she stammered.

"Oh that-" he started grinning

"One more word and I'll change my mind". And when she about to conclude that he was going to stay quiet, she felt a pair of lips on hers. She timidly placed her hands on his shoulders which snaked up to his neck while his hands went from her chin and he placed them on her sides. As a matter of fact people need oxygen to live, so they had to break their kiss.

Both of them were in their own world looking into each others' eyes. He kissed her again but this time it was more passionate. He nibbled her lower lip and she opened her mouth a little which was enough for his tongue to slip in. He tasted every inch of her mouth which made her moan.

Lioness suddenly broke he kiss and said, "Does this mean you like me too" she asked knowing the answer already.

"Well, no. I don't like you. I love you." He said before continuing to kiss her.

And she broke this kiss too.

"What now?" he asked getting irritated.

"The movie's over" she answered.

"Oh that. Sorry. I-" he stopped because he didn't have any proper sane reason. "Let's go" he said and gave her his hand which she took and they walked hand in hand outside.

I thought of making this the last chapter but there are two more chapters. Read and review.


	8. A hot cup of chocolate

Chapter-8

A hot cup of chocolate

I would like to thank you all for your reviews.

"Axel? Do you think we should tell the others about us?" Lioness said.

"No, I don't think so" he said and whispered something in her ear.

"Are you sure?" she said tentatively.

"I bet they're gonna fall for it" he said grinning.

"Hope they do" she muttered.

After a few minutes of walking they were facing the door of the Aquatic Center.

"Oh hey there" King greeted them in. "Had fun?" he added grinning.

Axel suddenly wore an expression of boredom. And Lioness was glaring at King.

"He really did have fun" she spat out.

"Did something happen?" King said thinking carefully before muttering each word.

"Something did happen all right" she said trying her best to keep up an angry face.

"Can I ask you why?" King said in an uncertain voice.

"Ask him" she said and went into her room and shut the door.

_Me. Ask me. Make up a story. Damn. This wasn't part of the plan. Or was it? Let's think about what I'm going to say. _Axel thought.

"Axe-man what did happen. I've never seen her that angry before" King said.

"She's just over-reacting. She'll be fine tomorrow. Believe me." Axel said and headed for his room when King suddenly stopped him.

"That doesn't mean you're not gonna tell me, right?" King said eyeing him suspiciously.

"There's nothing to tell, you know, we just ate dinner and that was really boring because she didn't talk to me at all. Then I asked her why she was all moody and she said it was Hawk's fault." Axel managed.

"That doesn't fit so well, you see. Why would anyone be in a restaurant for three hours" King said slowly.

_Why's he asking me? Did he find out? Hope not. _Axel thought desperately.

"I told you she wouldn't listen to anything I say" Axel said his heart beating faster than usual.

"You told her to make it fast?" King pressed on. "What do you think I said? Do you wanna dance with me?" he said trying to act innocent. "I think that's exactly what you said and that's why she's pissed off."

"Dance? Me? King please" Axel said feeling cold sweat on his forehead. _Does this guy ever rest?_ Axel thought.

"Okay then, Good Night" King sighed. "Night" Axel muttered and went to his room and closed the door. He took of his jacket and shirt and fell on his back on his four-poster. He crossed his hands behind his hand and stared at his clock deep in his thoughts.

Axel's thoughts.

_Today was one heck of a day. I pretty hungry from all those questions King asked me. Better make some hot cup of chocolate. Might get some sleep after that._

End of thoughts.

He left his room and headed to the kitchen to see someone else. Lioness. She was wearing a night shirt.

"Oh hey" she said glancing over her shoulders.

"Hey yourself" he said, "what are you doing here?" he added hastily.

"Oh came to make a hot cup of chocolate. Couldn't sleep" she said mixing the ingredients in her cup with a spoon.

"What are you doing here?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Couldn't sleep. And I heard something. Came to check." He lied quickly forgetting all about what he was thinking a few minutes ago.

"You want some?" she offered. He shook his head and she took a sip.

SLURP.

She was drinking ounce by ounce and to Axel it looked like she would take forever to finish it.

SLURP

He looked at her lips which were wet with chocolate and she licked it clean with her tongue. The sweetness of the chocolate and Lioness's lips made Axel feel dreamy. _Get a grip Axel. Deep breath. One …Two … Three._ Axel thought.

SLURP.

He stopped when he saw a little of the chocolate sticking at the corner of her mouth. He moved closer and Lioness looked up when she felt Axel's hot breath on her nose. She looked into his cerulean orbs. Axel licked his lower lip and moved still more closely. Their lips were just millimeters apart. Axel's arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer .Lioness felt her heart beat like a time bomb about to explode any moment.

He caught her lips with his and licked her lips with his tongue without breaking the kiss. He traced her lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance which she gladly gave him.

They played with each other's tongue catching bit and bit of all the chocolate. Axel let his tongue lick the last part of chocolate stuck to the corner of her lips. The chocolate soon faded away leaving the two to taste a bit of each other. They broke the kiss, breathless.

They both leaned in for another kiss when the door opened.

"Er did I miss something" King asked yawning and he opened his eyes to look at Lioness in Axel's arms their lips inches apart, his eyes widened.

"You're not gonna go without explaining this time" King said blocking the entrance.

"It would be my pleasure to let you do that, Axel" Lioness said sheepishly. He looked at her as if she had slapped him. Then he sighed and told his best friend everything.

"It all started one fine evening when the sun-"

"Whoa. Whoa. Spare me the details"

Sorry but I could manage only this much because my school re-opens on the 14th. Anyway review.


End file.
